percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chains That Bind Ch 3
Chapter 3: Don't Make Me Angry Everyone looked at me as I stood in the back of the crowd, as I had been heading back to my cabin when I heard my name being called. I didn’t really like all the attention focused in my direction, but I turned around and began to walk toward Kat, wondering why she had picked me over Gear or any other Cabin 9 members. “I just got back from a quest,” I argued as I stood in front of her. “I’m not ready to go out on another one so soon and that Aphrodite kid is still taking my place at school. I have to get back or I’ll miss even more school.” “The Winter vacation started a week early do to a freak blizzard, don’t worry about it,” Kat replied back to me. I was kind of hoping she didn’t know about the storm as I was just using it as an excuse. “Plus,” she continued, “You never like to stay in the same place for too long. Come with us, it will be an adventure.” I felt like she was taking this quest to lightly and was twisting what the prophecy meant just to get me to go. She continued to look at me, but her eye lids kept falling as if during our talk she was falling asleep. Even if she was a child of the sleep god, the least she could do was stay awake when I was talking to her. “I don’t want to go,” I replied, but as soon as I said those words I wished I hadn’t. Kat’s eyes shot open and any trace of sleep left her as she entered her hyper state, or that was what I called it. “Oh you are going!” she yelled as her hands started flailing around. “You’re going even if I have to tie your shoe laces together and drag you, now go back to your cabin and pack your things because we are leaving in the morning!” Any thought of arguing with her left me as she pushed me in the direction of my cabin. I could of done something to stop her, but I couldn’t think of anything to do. When we reached the front door of my cabin, she pushed the door open, grabbed the collar of my shirt, and tossed me inside. “We leave tomorrow morning,” she said. She then smiled and slammed the door. As I sat on the floor wondering what had just happened, I could hear her yelling at the people outside that the show was over and to break it up. Her hyper state was always trouble; sometimes when she got mad, she would completely wake up for a short amount of time and go on a rampage. It was like the fact that she was always tired caused her to remain calm and she could only wake up if she was angry. I started calling it her hyper state because the first time I saw it was toward the end of last summer. She had gotten her hands on a large stash of candy and began to munch it all down. I told her that she would get fat if she ate it all, not the best thing to say as the next thing I knew I was sailing into the air and almost landed in one of the sacrificial fires in the mess hall. I thought it was because of a sugar rush, but I learned later that insulting her or making her mad was actually the trigger. I looked around my cabin to see that a few campers were looking at me, trying to figure out why I had been thrown into my own room, but quickly lost interest and continued their game of poker as I watched each of them pull an ace out from under the table, resulting in all of them having four aces when they showed their cards. I started to pack some important supplies; nectar, clothes, I looked under my bed to see if there was anything that I could use. What I found was a small envelope that ha the words forgot to give this to you ''on it. I opened it up to see a map of the United States, but beyond that it looked just like an ordinary map. A map however could come in handy so I put it in the bag with my supplies and hopped into my bed to get some sleep. “Ready for tomorrow?” came a voice from somewhere close by. I opened my eyes and noticed I was no longer in my cabin and I was in an empty space. “Don’t worry, you are only dreaming.” I looked over and saw Kat float next to me. “Follow me,” she said, “There is something I need you to see.” Chapter 4: I Dream of Unicorns [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111